The present invention constitutes an improvement over other inventions in the sun visor field by virtue of its greater flexibility of use. The present invention allows the user to easily position an optimally sized light shield in such a way as to block only a point source of light in his field of vision while being able to clearly see other objects below and to both sides of the shielded area. This arrangement being superior to earlier methods because it permits a larger field of unobstructed vision, thereby increasing the factor of safety to drivers and comfort to passengers.